


And he thought to himself, "Fuck, this is a funeral."

by pastel_garbage



Series: MCYT one-shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DreamSMP - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, theyre best friends your honor, uhhhh idk how to tag still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: In which Tommy accidentally crashes a funeral in L’Manberg when looking for Technoblade after they visited their base for the hound army. What he doesn’t expect to find, is who’s funeral it is.(The AKA spoils the story but ya'know, just in case you wanna know it's here lol)AKA Tommy stumbles upon his own funeral, expecting to be yelled at before realizing it’s his and getting smothered in a hug from a shocked but grateful Tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	And he thought to himself, "Fuck, this is a funeral."

**Author's Note:**

> At the end I use some lyrics from two DSMP fan songs made by two singers I really admire, so please check the endnotes to see the credits and links to them! They’re both on youtube.
> 
> Now, let’s get sad B)

“Dammit, the prick left me.” The tall blonde muttered, glancing around after chugging another invisibility potion. 

Technoblade had said he’d wait outside the beehive for Tommy, as they’d snuck into L’Manberg to check on their hound army. Thing is, Tommy wanted to feed some more of the dogs first, and Techno was clearly impatient. The boy was just surprised (and a bit hurt) that he’d lied and left him.

“Techno?” He called, beginning on the long way back to their- Techno’s wintery base. 

_What a jerk._ He knew that Techno easily got fed up with him, but it was just cruel to just abandon him in the very country he was exiled from. Act all he wanted, Tommy knew he wasn’t as strong as the Piglin hybrid, and that if he got cornered he wouldn’t be able to fight for himself. The effects of being malnourished and alone for so long definitely were still present, Tommys build being skinnier and he was generally jumpier and more clingy. 

Dismissing the thoughts, he huffed and kept walking, grumbling to himself a bit and keeping his enchanted netherite sword close, just in the hot bar slot next to his empty hand. Sure, he was invisible, but he still wanted the upper hand.

As he walked up the stairs towards his old base, he took pause.

There were so many people around the bench, “What the fuck?” He whispered, glancing around. _Who all was here?_ Most notably he’d spotted Ranboo, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Puffy, and Quackity. _Jesus,_ they all looked so depressed. Why were they at his bench with such sad looks?

Niki started crying, and Puffy wrapped her arms around her, frowning and hugging her close. Having moved, he got the chance to slip between the small crowd and walk to the front, shocked to see the set up by the bench.

There was a rectangular stone on the ground, the engraving on the other side apparently since this side was blank and smooth aside from a colorless engraving of two discs at the top. Next to said stone was a few bundles of fresh flowers, the familiar tag from Niki’s shop attached to them. Then, there was a sheet covered stand that, try as he might, he had no idea what was under it.

Finally, it clicked for the tall blonde. 

And he thought to himself, “Fuck, this is a funeral.”

That’s when Tubbo walked up to the crowd, head hung, and a few papers in his hands. It was a bit heartbreaking to see… okay, really heartbreaking. It made a frown twist his lips downward, and he wished his body wouldn’t be frozen in place so he could move to comfort his old friend.

“Hello everyone.” The brunette’s familiar accent spoke quietly, yet loud enough for the group to look over and place their attention on him. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, we recently lost a dear friend. My best friend.” Tubbo’s voice broke, watery and small as he teared up.

**Best friend.**

_ Had he been **replaced**? _

Then, Bad stepped forward to assist (he’d hosted Schlatt’s funeral after all) and pulled the sheet from over the stand. The picture being held up by it practically took Tommy’s breath away, leaving him choking quietly for air.

_ It was **him**. _

It was an old picture, one from when they first built L’Manburg. He had a wide smile, seeming genuinely happy as his blue eyes glittered with pride in his brand new uniform. His hair wasn’t a mess, or at least not to his own standard, and it just seemed to glow.

They got through to where Tubbo had prepared a eulogy, telling them with a faint embarrassment that this was a letter he’d wrote to Tommy a few days after discovering the ruined state of LogsteadShire. The blonde instinctively reached and put a hand on his pocket, as if he was about to suddenly feel a similar letter he had written to Tubbo in his pocket, weighing down like a rock. 

  
  


Tubbo took in a shaky breath, blinking away tears as he finally read the last paragraph, “Don't you remember, I call you my Tommy? I used to tell you that I'll never leave, but now that I did, and I don't know what to do... I'm sure everything will lead back to you. Sincerely yours, your Tubbo.” Then the boy couldn’t stay strong in front of his people anymore, and he began crying, moving his hands up to cover his face slightly, the papers forgotten on the side of the bench.

Of course, that’s when his potion wore off. Because, of course it did. So, he did what first came to mind, and stepped towards him and away from the shocked and depressed crowd.

“Dear Mr. President, how have you been? I've been so lonely…” He began reading out his own letter to Tubbo, holding it in his hands but not needing to look at it. He’d looked it over so many times before, considering sending it, and wondering if the words were right. The brunette had quickly looked up at him, watering eyes wide and he looked as if he’d seen a ghost. Though, to be fair he may as well have.

He smiled sadly as he got to the end, “Don't you remember I call you my Tubbo? We were supposed to fight together, but the world seems to grow colder. Everything will lead back to you. Sincerely, your Tommy.” As he finished, he let his hands drop, finding that his eyes were now filling with tears as well. And in that moment, he felt as if it was just him and Tubbo up on that cliff.

“Surely not… Tommy? I don’t understand. How? How are you... Alive?” Tubbo winced at his wording, but the blonde knew he meant no harm.

“Honestly? No clue. I just am.” He tried to just smile widely as he usually did, but all his pent-up emotions came crashing down on him and he bit his lip as it quivered, brows furrowing as his eyes stung with fresh tears.

“You know what? I don’t care.” Tubbo sighed, shaking his head and just launching himself into Tommy’s arms, nearly knocking the air from the tall boy again before he wrapped his arms around his middle, the blonde hugging him back immediately.

“Then I don’t either. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Tommy weakly hummed back, trying not to cry so much but inevitably sobbing anyway.

“Says the one who was thought to be dead.” Tubbo gave a watery laugh, and everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Okay cool. Just some short angst that my mind screamed at me until I finished it lol. Reminder- THIS IS ALL PLATONIC. Brotherly, maybe. We don’t ship minors in this household. Especially if they aren’t comfy with it.
> 
> Anyways, the letters are lyrics from two fan songs, “Letter to a dead friend’ and ‘Letter to Mr. President’ by Precious Jewel Amor and Kanaya! I love both of their music and was very excited to see they did a collab, so naturally, I’ve had the songs on loop. Please check them out, they’re so talented!
> 
> Link to Tubbo’s letter (Letter to a dead friend) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd5EPGvIGRA  
> Link to Tommy’s letter (Letter to Mr. President) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5PC9T7t9Kk  
> Link to the combined song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkmO-O2dBLM


End file.
